wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu
|-|2010s Recurrence= Amaterasu, originally Emily Greenaway is the Japanese Shinto Goddess of the sun and the universe, and is one of the gods of the Recurrence. She is symbolized by an icon of the sun and first appeared on Issue 1. Background Before becoming Amaterasu, the current incarnation was known as Emily Greenaway, a seventeen-year-old private schoolgirl from Exeter.Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 15 Emily had a privileged upbringing, and first became interested in Shinto as a young girl, reading old books in her father's library. This interest grew after a trip to Japan with her father when she was eight. However, at some point her father died, which had a huge impact on her, and she has admitted to feeling lost and confused as a teenager. At one point, she changed her name to Hazel Oak Ash Thorn Greenaway, going through a "druid-y stage" that was indulged by her mother. She later became involved in the online Pantheon fandom, where she first met Lucifer. She and Lucifer were both fans of Cassandra Igarashi's work on the Recurrence, and she produced a lot of fanart. History The Faust Act Amaterasu became a god on her seventeenth birthday as she was watching the sunset. Lucifer was the first person she went to after her incarnation. After joining the Pantheon, Ananke informed her about the threat they faced from the Great Darkness, and she and Baal worked together to fight them off. The other gods were unaware of this as Ananke had told them it was a job for the sky gods. Amaterasu performed a few times in December 2013, and on 1 January 2014. After the 1 January performance, during an interview with Cassandra, she and the other gods present were shot at. She tried to prevent Lucifer from using magic in retribution, and attended the trial which took place afterwards. She also unknowingly enabled Woden and Ananke to witness the trial, as they scryed through her jewellery. Woden had gifted her the ring, telling her it belonged to the 1920s Amaterasu, when in fact he created it himself. After the Judge Holmes murder, Lucifer told Amaterasu to go to Ananke for help. Amaterasu was present when Laura met the Pantheon at Valhalla to plead Lucifer's case, and although she was distressed by the thought of using her powers violently, she admitted it was within her capabilities. After Lucifer's escape from prison, Amaterasu tried to convince her to return peacefully using her abilities, but was interrupted when Baal and Sakhmet went on to attack her. After Lucifer's death, she is seen holding her hand and crying over her corpse as Ananke adresses the people. Fandemonium After Lucifer died, Amaterasu gave an interview talking about it, stating that for them it will be less than two years until they meet her again. Later, she attends the Fantheon and the Ragnarock. Commercial Suicide Amaterasu heard about Tara's death while at the Meiji Shrine in Tokyo. She visited the hospital where the body was being kept, and had flashbacks to visiting another corpse in hospital as a child, implied to be her father. She also visited Brunhilde while she was there, and became embroiled in an argument with Urdr about her privilege and cultural appropriation. Angered, Amaterasu transported herself and the Norns to Japan, where they continued their conflict, that ended when she turned into an artificial sun in the sky above Hiroshima, the offensiveness of which Urdr was quick to point out. Realizing the implications of her actions, she calmed down and talked to Urdr, though they were still unable to fully reconcile their different attitudes. As the sun set, Amaterasu returned to the Meiji Shrine, leaving the Norns in Hiroshima. She carried out her twice-daily ritual of praying to her father for the dead and the dying. Rising Action Amaterasu joined Baal and Sakhmet in battle against a dissident faction of the Pantheon led by a mysteriously returned Persephone, who they believed to be an enemy. The rival gods had taken Minerva with them to the Underground, but Amaterasu took her back to Valhalla while they were busy fighting the others. She came to realize her mistake when Ananke murdered Minerva's parents in front of her and moved to kill Amaterasu as well She fled the scene in terror, tracking down Urdr in the hopes that she, a "grown-up", would know what to do. They returned to Valhalla, where a battle between the two sides was raging, and Urdr managed to persuade them to calm down and check on Minerva. They discovered that Ananke was planning to kill Minerva and fought and captured her. Though they intended to keep her locked up, Persephone killed her in a fit of anger. Extremely panicked by the ordeal, Amaterasu asked what they would do next, to which Persephone replied, "Whatever we want." Imperial Phase (I) Amaterasu spent New Year's Eve partying with the gods, where she got legally drunk for the third time and kissed Persephone at midnight. Her help was required when the Great Darkness attacked Minerva, and she fought them off with Baal and Persephone. They held a Pantheon meeting to inform the other gods of the threat, which was growing increasingly serious. However, not all of the gods cared, and a Pantheon vote on the matter determined that they would do nothing to fight them as a group. Amaterasu set up her own cult named ShinTwo and enlisted Dionysus' help in throwing a party to celebrate. This was not well received by Urdr. The party ended when Dionysus left unexpectedly, but Amaterasu, Sakhmet and the party-goers continued to enjoy themselves by participating in an orgy. This turned into a bloodbath when Amaterasu accidentally revealed that they had kept the true circumstances of Ananke's death from Sakhmet, who believed the public story that Persephone had killed her in self-defence. Amaterasu managed to escape in time, but the rest of the party-goers weren't so lucky. Imperial Phase (II) She helped the other gods search for Sakhmet. They eventually found her in the British Museum, thanks to a tip from Persephone. Amaterasu approached her, under the impression she could calm her down. It seemed to work initially, but then Amaterasu rather tactlessly brought up the subject of family, a sore subject for Sakhmet, who had killed her father. Sakhmet saw red and ripped out Amaterasu's throat. Dying almost instantly, Amaterasu had her laser vision destroy much of the British Museum in the process. Appearance Amaterasu is a young, white woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She typically wears flowing white dresses, lots of gold jewelry, and large, brightly colored patterns in make-up around her eyes. While performing, her eyes turn black, and the irises take on the appearance of an annular solar eclipse. Personality Lucifer once described Amaterasu as "sappy", "hippy-dippy" and "incapable of jealousy". She seems kind and friendly, and easily upset. Having an optimistic outlook, but not being very self-aware or realizing the true consequences of her actions. Amaterasu claims that as a god, she lives to inspire, and although she is clearly upset about her short life span, she seems to think godhood is worth the cost. She is reckless, but has shown to be responsible as well in certain circunstancies, such as when she tried to advise Lucifer to obey Ananke's rules about not using miracles on humans. She is very naive about her actions, as she never seemed to truly understand how offensive it is for her, a British white girl, to claim being a Japanese goddess, not matter how right her claims may be. Although she initially tried to reason with Urdr whenever she brought the subject, she eventually became unruly, threatening her openly if this was questioned, mainly after she began her own new religion, ShinTwo. She also doesn't understand the times of British domination worldwide, as she sees the relics at the British Museum as there for safekeeping. Amaterasu is bisexual, but has a preference for men. She has complained that this makes her boring. Relationships Lucifer Lucifer described Amaterasu as her best friend, and nicknamed her "Ammy". Amaterasu seemed to believe she would be able to get through to Lucifer when she was on a rampage, but was ultimately unsuccessful. She was greatly saddened by Lucifer's death, although the knowledge that she would see her again in two years provided some comfort. Laura Wilson/Persephone As a human, Laura idolized Amaterasu, and after she befriended Lucifer, Amaterasu was often friendly to her. They became enemies when Amaterasu sided with Ananke against Laura (now Persephone), but later joined forces when Minerva was captured and almost sacrificed. After Ananke was killed, Persephone and Amaterasu retied their friendship, and Persephone attended many of Amaterasu's parties. Ananke Amaterasu usually tried to obey Ananke and followed her advice. Ananke manipulated Amaterasu (and several other gods) to fight against Persephone's faction of the Pantheon. Cassandra/Urdr Cassandra initially questioned Amaterasu's abilities and accused her of being a fraud for being so calm about her own mortality. She has also noted the racism in being a white girl who "cosplays as a Shinto god". Amaterasu's cultural appropriation continues to be a sore point for her. Brunhilde Amaterasu is friends with Brunhilde, and was featured in the live stream that ended Brunhilde's career. She later visited her in hospital. Powers & Abilities Amaterasu is described as a sun goddess, and therefore possesses solar-based powers: *'Solar Travel': Provided there is enough sunlight in her vicinity, Amaterasu is capable of solar teleportation across great distances, the limits of which are unknown. With Woden's help, she can also travel by starlight which is shown to be much faster, though she is not entirely comfortable with it. Though she is seemingly immune to the effects this brings, this form of travel appears to take its toll on anyone she takes with her, as it once caused Minerva to pass out. **'Flight': Amaterasu is capable of self-propelled flight, and is usually surrounded by an orange aura as she does so. *'Solar Energy Manipulation': She is seemingly able to project a solar energy around her hands, which she demonstrates when angered. Her aggression seems to also cause her to reach "Hiroshima" level power, as she has shown the ability to project enough energy to reflect an "artificial sun." The limits of these powers have not been fully explained. **'Laser Vision': Amaterasu is capable of emiting red energy from her eyes in the form of lasers to burn her target. This power is extremely destructive, as the laser can easily pierce through stone *'Performance': Her performances create a positive energy within her audience, as she radiates an orange aura and creates such pleasure in her viewers that they can even experience orgasms. Her eyes also take on the appearance of a black sun. Quotes About Amaterasu Dialogue }} Trivia *Amaterasu's look is inspired by Florence Welch, Kate Bush and Stevie Nicks.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #1 *Amaterasu's Twitter handle prior to becoming a god was "@ashandthorny".Issue 15 *Stephanie Hans' depiction of Amaterasu is based on Margarita Kareva. *Amaterasu is a fan of Okami and has it set as her ringtone. The toy wolf she possessed when she was younger was the lead character from the game, also named Amaterasu. Appearances References Category:1920s Pantheon Category:2010s Pantheon Category:Gods |-|1920s Recurrence= Amaterasu appeared in the 1920s Recurrence. During this Recurrence, she struggled with the attraction she held for Susanoo, due to the fact that while she and he were not related in body, in spirit they were brother and sister gods. She first appeared in Issue 1, but her story was later explored on 1923. Background History She killed Baal during the final confrontation with him and disabled Set by summoning a locomotive steam engine using her solar travel powers. She was killed when Amon-Ra unleashed his full power on her, burning her body during the supposed murder suicide pact to stop the Great Darkness. Unknown to her, Minvera and Susanoo survived. Appearance Her clothing is that of a 1920's flapper while her appearance is that of a Japanese woman. Personality Seems to genuinely care about her fellow Gods. Relationships Powers *'Solar travel': Provided there is enough sunlight in her vicinity, Amaterasu is capable of solar teleportation across great distances, the limits of which are unknown. *'Laser vision': Much like her 2010s' counterpart, she is capable of releasing energy from her eyes in the form of a highly hot and destructive laser **'Projection': She was able to summon a locomotive to kill Baal through a flashing light that she created from her own eyes. This projection was real enough to run over Baal and Set, killing the former Quotes Trivia Appearances References Mythology Amaterasu is based on the Shinto goddess of the same name, goddess of the sun and the universe. The mythological Amaterasu is the sister of Susanoo, who appeared alongside Amaterasu in the 1920s Recurrence. Category:Sky gods